Kembar tapi Beda? Apanya?
by qori Hidarikikino
Summary: " Saku, kenapa?." Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan Sasuke menarik tubuhku kehadapannya. Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi air mataku mengalir semakin deras, aku benci saat Sai dan Ino berciuman, mereka saling mencintai membuatku semakin iri.
1. Apanya?

Dunia rupanya sudah tak waras ya...?

Benar kan Karin...?

Apa mereka gila...?

Ah lupakan sajalah

.

..

...

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warning: gaje, ooc, typo, AU, oc, Etc._**

**Don't like don't read**

..

Pagi yang sama dan membosankan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kelas yang menjadi awal cinta sepihakku, ya ini berawal dari celetukan seorang teman yang usil, jahil, dan paling tidak tahu malu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

...

...

"wahhaha, sakura pagi ini kau cantik sekali tumben rambutmu mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa." seru Ino sambil merangkul bahuku.

"widiih keriting gantung." ucap Karin sambil memegang helaian soft pink ini.

" wah jangan-jangan Sas-.."

"Sasukeee. Kyaaaaaaa" teriak dua gadis itu bersamaan.

Pletak

Pletak

"kalian ini berisik sekali, aku begini salah, tomboy salah, diam salah. Haaah aku males dengan dia menjijikan, wlee persetan dengan cinta. Aku begini karena aku mau, bukannya karena kelakuan si Es bodoh itu, jadi kalian semua pahamm!."

" jangan jaim begitu Sakura, kami semua sudah tahu, kau itu memang keras kepala, mirip sekali dengan Sasuke."

Hahh Ino memang tak tau suasana hati orang, sekali dia suka pasti terus dikejar sampai dapat, sampai memojokkanku begini.

"cara berjalan, cara bicara, kemampuan, pokoknya semuanya sama." tiba-tiba Karin ikut nyerocos sambil menghitung semua point perkataannya dengan jari, sejak gadis berkacamata ini tahu gosip sialan itu wala! semua makin rumit, tapi aku coba kumpulkan kesabaran dan menjawab semua tuduhan mereka dengan pasrah.

" sudah kubilang kan, kalo aku sama manusia Es itu gak ada hubungan apa-apa, kalo emang watak atau kebiasaan _Kami-Sama_ yang pilihkan, yah gak masalah, toh _Kami-Sama_ telah menciptakan kita dengan keistimewaan masing-masing kalo pun sama ya gak masalah dong!" aku menjawab panjang lebar

"tapi orang seperti itu Cuma ada dua." jawab Karin dengan melempar senyuman diiringi kibasan rambut merahnya yang di kepang ke belakang.

" kau dan Sasu..."

"Konan _sensei_ sudah datang.." kalimat Ino terpotong oleh teriakan Suigetsu yang masuk diikuti siswa lainnya.

" kita lanjutkan nanti." ucap karin disusul anggukan dari Ino dan diriku.

...

...

" jadi _Hidrolisis_ adalah suatu reaksi _ion_ dengan air yang berlangsung karena kecenderungan _ion_-_ion_ tersebut untuk membentuk asam atau basanya. Nah ada berapa macam _hidrolisis_?" Konan sensei megakhiri penjelasannya dengan pertanyaan diikuti tunjukan tangan seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat.

"ya Shion apa jawabannya?"

" 2 jenis _hidrolisis_ yaitu _parsial_ atau sebagian terdiri dari asam/basa kuat dan asam/basa lemah, dengan salah satu _ionnya_ bereaksi dengan air, serta _hidrolisis_ menyeluruh..."

" _ohayou._" jawaban Shion terpotong oleh ucapan selamat pagi dari seorang siswa yang datang terlambat.-

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau datang telat lagi" kini Konan _sensei_-lah yang angkat bicara.

" Hn. _Sumimasen sensei_" ucap pemuda itu ringan

" lanjutkan jawaban Shion! "

" hidrolisis menyeluruh terdiri dari basa lemah dan asam lemah kedua ionya mengalami reaksi dengan air, contohnya CH3COONH4," seperti biasa sasuke menjawab dengan ringan.

"kau boleh duduk Sasuke."

" _Arigatou_, oh ya Itachi memintamu, eh _Sensei_ untuk menemuinya di Universitas sore ini." Diikuti langkahnya seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Jugo.

Tentu saja pipi ranum Konan sensei menjadi merona saat nama Itachi disebut, wajar saja ia memang teman satu kampus kakaknya sasuke di Universitas Kyoto yang sekarang sedang sedang menjalani peraktek kerja lapangan di A Gakuen. Ah lupakan saja tentang sensei PKl Kimia ku ini, itu hanya suatu _kebetulan,_ eh 'kebetulan' oh _Kami-sama_ aku jadi teringat lagi percakapan Ino dan Karin tadi pagi.

...

...

" uh kau lihatlah dirimu, apakah kau tak sadar kau adalah Sasuke versi wanita begitupula sebaliknya." Ucap Ino

" Hn. Benarkah?." tanyaku heran

" tuh kan kalimat itu sama." seru ino mengagetkanku

"apanya, aku heran kenapa sih?."

" ya ampun 'Hn' mu itu." ucap karin

" Hn. Oh itu aku emang dari dulu, aku biasa bilang gitu kalian gimana sih."

" kamu masih ingat malam tahun baru di _Mansionnya_ Hyuga Shion?" tanya Ino antusias

"ahh itu, aku ingat sekali kalian mempermalukanku dengan menjodohkan ku lagi kan, ah dasar pria Es bodoh kalian juga tak tau sikon sih, tapi hari itu menyenangkan juga!"

" tuh kan bener" tukas Karin.

_**Flashback mode on**_

Saat itu siang yang sejuk dan menyenangkan setelah menyatap makan siang di Mansion Hyuga suasana alamnya begitu asri sehingga membuat kami semua ingin menjelajah lebih jauh ke hutan pinus lengang dan hamparan padang ilalang yang menjulang tinggi, begitupula aku, Ino, dan Karin yang dengan semangat ikut menjelajah bersama anak lainnya.

Langkah kami yang lambat membuat kami bertiga tertinggal jauh di belakang karena teman-teman ku yang lain sudah sampai terlebih dulu di padang ilalang yang menyeruakan aroma Khas.

"wooi kalian dimana sih."

Lama aku mencari-cari mereka begitupula Ino dan Karin hingga suara para remaja laki-laki tepatnya Naruto dan Suigetsu terdengar samar-samar mereka seperti memperdebatkan sesuatu dan 'Bruuk' suara orang jatuh itu tak salah lagi, 'ah _medokusai_' itu suara Sai yang meringis keskitan.

Akhirnya kami bertiga berpencar untuk menemukan yang lain, saat aku hendak menyibakan rumput ilalang, helain rumput bergerak-gerak mengagetkan batinku, hingga seseorang dibalik sana menarik tanganku dan mengisyaratkanku untuk sembunyi.

"ssst, jangan berisik bodoh!." ucap pemuda yang tak asing bagiku.

" Sas-sasuke, oi sedang apa ka-.."

" _Teme_, _teme_ dimana kau ..._temeeeee._" saat yang bersamaan pembicaraanku terpotong oleh bekapan tangan sasuke ketika suara Naruto memanggil namanya.

"huuuf, sudah aman." ucap sasuke lega melepas bekapan tanganya di mulutku

" ?."

" Hn, hah? Ah _urusai_ sedang apa kau, hampir saja kita ketahuan." ucap sasuke dengan muka khawatir

" aku mencari kalian semua tentunya, karena aku gak terlalu kenal daerah sini." ucap ku polos

Dan saat itulah Sasuke bilang mereka sedang bermain petak umpet, seperti anak kecil saja umpat ku dalam hati, dia menceritakan kebodohan Suigetsu dan si Dobe Naruto, aku sampai terpingkal mendengar cerita si Sasuke ternyata dia tak sedingin yang ku pikirkan, hingga hari mulai gelap dan mentari malu-malu untuk tenggelam belum ada tanda-tanda teman-temanku mencari.

Makin banyak nyamuk disini dan salah satunya menggigit kening Sasuke, sontak aku memukul keningnya itu hingga rambut ravenya berantakan.

"arrggh sakit tau eh itu..."

Tiba-tiba dia menyentil bibir tengahku dengan tangannya dan turunlah seekor nyamuk dengan darah yang banyak, membuat bibirku bengkak akibat gigitan nyamuk itu.

" Gomen, ayo kembali ke Mansion sudah gelap nih!." tawar Sasuke sambil memegang tanganku.

...

...

" Sasu, Saku."

"oi Teme, Sakura-_chan._ "

" Saku, Teme "

" Sakura "

" Sasuke, kalian dimana"

Suara-suara itu tak asing mereka teman-temanku oh ayolah dimana mereka aku lupa jalan pulang begitu juga Sasuke dia nampak kebingungan, 'ah itu mereka', langsung saja aku berseru melihat kilatan-kilantan senter itu.

" kemari teman-teman, kami disini!." ucapku seraya melambaikan tangan kiriku karena tangan kananku masih dalam gengaman tangan Sasuke.

" itu mereka disana." ucap Ino menghampiri kami.

1

2

3

4

5

5 detik semua nampak hening sesaat, aku merasa aneh untuk sementara karena semua orang terdiam hingga akhirnya Naruto berseru.

"wah teme, aku tidak menyangka, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sakura-chan?." ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"lihat rambut kalian berantakan, wah-wah bibirmu kenapa bengkak begitu Sakura-chan." disusul tatapan menyelidik Suigetsu.

" kalian ini bagaimana lihat mereka masih berpegangan tangan." ucap Sai diiringi tatapan menyelidik semua Teman-temanku.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga aku dan Sasuke dapat mencerna semua perkataan mereka.

" kyaaa," aku lepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke. " tidak-tidak itu bukan seperti yang kalian pikir ,itu tadi nyamuk, eh banyak sekali, dan umm." Aku mengerti mereka pikir kami melakukan yang tidak-tidak. 'huuf' aku menghembuskan Nafas panjang, rasanya sia-sia saja.

"benarkan Sasuke." ucapku lirih.

" Hn." Hanya kalimat singkat itulah yang keluar dati mulutnya

" Teme aku tak menyangka kau lebih naif dariku. "

_**Flashback mode off**_

" kenapa bisa begitu deh? aku heran." tanya Karin sambil memainkan ujung kepangannya.

Lalu aku ceritakan semua kejadian itu dan mereka terpingkal memegangi perut masing- masing terlebih saat mengingat tingkah bodoh Suigetsu dan si Dobe.

" dan itulah rencana _Kami-Sama_ untukmu nona Haruno." ucap karin singkat diikuti anggukan ino.

...

...

...

...

**TBC**

Note: wahah niat bikin one shoot, tapi malah gini jadi multi chap wawawa :D :D


	2. Lebih dari teman

Kali ini rasanya ada yang aneh.

Ternyata perasaan cinta itu datang.

Ya, tepatnya setelah melihat orang lain menjalin hubungan.

Lebih dari teman.

Bikin iri saja ..

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning: gaje, ooc, typo, AU, oc, etc.**_

_**Don't like don't read ^-^**_

"Ino-_chan, _Saku-_chan, kantin e ikimasyo."_

" aah Karin-_chan, jaa ikimasyo."_

Perut yang kelaparan memang sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi langsung saja kami terima ajakan Karin ke kantin dengan semangat.

...

...

_**Kantin **_

" ah, aku lupa membawa minumannya, tunggu sebentarnya aku ambil dulu."

" jangan lama-lama!."

...

...

" bibi maaf, kotak jusku tertinggal."

" oh, ini dia, lain kali jangan ceroboh." Dengan senyum ramah bibi penjaga kantin memberikan kotak jus rasa _strawbery_ itu padaku.

" _arigatou_."

" _kochira koso_."

" _itaiiiii_." Lututku terasa sedikit sakit saat membentur tembok, rasanya ada yang menyenggol.

" _gomen, _apakah sakit aduh Sakura, maafkan aku ya aku gak sengaja."

Saat aku mendongkakan kepalaku ke sumber suara, ampun kenapa Sasuke ada disini, memegang lututku pula, rasanya itu tidak perlu karena aku hanya kaget saja membentur tembok, tapi aku kan gak terluka.

" sini, biar aku lihat."

" eh."

Aku langsung _sweatdrop_ saat sasuke tiba-tiba jongkok dan memperhatikan lututku untuk kemudian sedikit mengusapnya.

" _daijobu desu."_

" benar, tak apa-apa maafkan aku ya." Sekali lagi Sasuke mengelus lutut ku sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berdiri untuk menepuk bahuku dan beranjak pergi.

Aku merasa aneh, kenapa dia berlebihan sekali, padahalkan Cuma menyentuh tembok saja, lagi pula tak sakit, aku hanya terkejut.

...

...

...

" ehem, _daijobu desune?, _ahhahah Sasuke segitunya." Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak

" ternyata benar dia menyukaimu Saku." Ino berbicara sambil menyuapkan_ spagethi_nya,

" jadi kalian, melihat juga?."

" tentu." Ucap mereka bersamaan

" itulah namanya jodoh. Ha hahahah." Untuk kedua kalinya si pemilik rambut api kembali tertawa sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

...

...

...

Pelajaran _Biologi_ sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu ya, tepatnya setelah Anko _sensei_ selesai membagi kelompok untuk diskusi mengenai sistem _Imun_.

" Sasuke!."

" Hn."

Ya ampun ternyata sekelompok dengannya mimpi apa aku semalam, sialan bisa-bisa hari ini aku kena sebrot lagi Karin dan Ino, _Kami-sama_ sebenarnya apakah ini bagian dari rencana mu, sudahlah lagi pula dia mungkin bisa diandalkan.

...

...

Kelompoknya Shion sedang _persentasi_, ah aku tak terlalu memperhatikan, hanya menerawang jauh ke langit biru, dan tiba-tiba.

" Oi _teme_, Sakura-_chan_ mesra sekali, sempat sempatnya."

Ya ampun itu tak salah suara si _Dobe_ Naruto, suaranya menggelegar memamerkan senyum tiga jari membuat semua yang ada dikelas melirik kearahku, untung saja Anko sensei keluar beberapa detik yang lalu.

Saat ku lirik kesamping, waw ternyata Sasuke menopang sebelah dagunya melirik ke arah yang sama denganku, tetap dengan muka datarnya dia tak bergerak sedikit pun, jaraknya dekat sekali membuatu _sweatdrop_.

' argh _bakayaro_.' Aku hendak beranjak dari duduk, tapi sebelah lenganku ditarik oleh Sasuke.

' sudah, biarkan.'

Aku terpaksa duduk kembali disampignya dengan pasrah menundukan kepala takut melihat tatapan menyelidik teman-temanku.

...

...

...

"Jadi sistem imun ada yang _spesifik_ dan_ non spesifik, _nah kalo yang _non-spesifik_ itu efeknya demam sama radang, terus kalo ada luka atau serangan _patogen_ akan terjadi _inflamasi_, ya _inflamasi_ itu pembengkakan, ciri-cirinya timbul rasa sakit, dan kemerahan di sekitak kulit yang terkena serangan."

" terus, kalo yang berperan dalam _non-spesifik_ apa Karin-_chan_?."

" jadi gini, Saku-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, sel darah putih yang berfungsi menyerang _patogen_."

" oh ia aku tau, _neutrofil_ untuk _fagositosis_, _eusinofil_ reaksi alergi, _basofil_ reaksi _inflamasi_, eh apalagi ya?."

" _monosit_ untuk _fagositosis_ Saku-_chan_, _limfosit_ untuk sistem imun _spesifik_, benarkan Karin-_chan_."

" nah benar sekali Ino-_chan_."

" terimakasih untuk belajarnya." Kami bertiga berseru kemudian tertawa bersama-sama.

" akhirnya selesai." Karin berseru.

" oh ia minggu ini aku mau jalan ke _Akibahara_ kalian ikut gak?."

" yaah, maaf Ino aku gak bisa."

" kenapa Karin?, kalo kamu Saku?."

" aku sudah janji pada Sui untuk membahas pelajaran kimia."

" hahaha Suigetsu maksudmu, kau yang sabar ya, pemuda mesum itu akan sulit diajari."

" ya menyebalkan dia itu penggangu sekali, tapi aku gak tega kalo teman kita itu gak lulus ujian senin depan, habis di memohon sih, ya terpaksa lah."

" yang sabar ya." Kini aku angkat bicara.

" heh Saku, kau ikut tidak?."

" eh boleh juga."

...

...

...

_**Sakura's Room**_

" aduh. Ngapain sih aku ikut Ino, mana Cuma berdua lagi, gimana kalo dia bareng Sai, mereka kan baru jadian, gimana nanti kalo aku ditinggal sendiri, gimana kalo aku jadi kambing _congean_ nonton mereka, gimana kalo aku gak dianggep, ah nyebelin banget!."

" coba kalo Sasuke kaya Sai _gentle_, kan enak, aku gak kepikiran mulu."

" dia gimana sih, Ino bener aku emang udah suka sama Sasu, tapi kok dia gak peka meskipun perubahannya mendadak aneh, aaaaah bete."

_**Flashback mode on**_

Empat bulan yang lalu ada _festival OR_ di sekolah dan saat itulah awal **ke-G-e-e-R-a-n **ku. Kebetulan saat itu pertandingan _football_ dan Sasuke termasuk anggota team _football A Gakuen_. Seluruh siswa _A Gakuen _men_suport_ team dengan teriakan-teriakan luar biasa menggelegar, sungguh aku hampir-hampir terhanyut padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalannya pertandingan itu bagaimana.

Semua gadis hampir meneriakan nama Sasuke begitu pula Ino dan Karin, harus kuakui dari **keawamanku **ini Sasuke memang luar biasa dia yang paling banyak menyumbang angka, dan wala pertandingan berakhir _A Gakuen_ menang, tanpa sadar aku meneriakan nama **SASUKE** paling kencang, dia melirik penuh arti dan balas tersenyum sambil menunjuk diriku untuk beberapa kali. Ooh sungguh aku senang luar biasa senang.

_**Flashback mode off**_

Sasuke apakah kamu juga suka padaku, kalo begitu kenapa diam saja, apa aku harus turuti perkataan Ino dan Karin untuk menyatakannya lebih dulu. Kenapa kau diam saja, kenapa tidak seperti Sai yang berani bicara pada Ino, kau bodoh Sasuke hanya diam saja seolah memberi harapan padaku, dasar pantat ayam.

...

...

...

Pagi-pagi sekali Ino sudah ada di depan rumahku, ya ampun dia kelihatan lebih cantik dari biasanya aku mengira dia hendak ber_cosplay_ seperti Nona, gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ putih gading diatas lutut bermotif bunga lili dengan rompi jeans dan _flatfoam_ senada. Aku jadi malu masih mengenakan _piyama_.

" tunggu sebentar aku mandi dulu."

" ah jangan lama-lama jidat!."

" oke _Pig_."

15 menit kemudian aku keluar, tak mau kalah dengan ino aku memakai _dress brokat cream_ dengan _boot soe_ cokelat yang baru aku beli dua minggu yang lalu.

" _jaa ikimasyo_."

...

...

...

_**AKIBAHARA Street**_

Baru saja hendak berkeliling dengan Ino tiba-tiba seseorang telah memanggil namanya. Aku harap bukan Sai, jika tidak dugaanku semalam akan berubah jadi kenyataan

" Ino-_chan_, Saku-_chan_."

Waah ternyata benar sekali dengan _eye smile_ andalannya pemuda itu tersenyum kearah kami, eh tunggu tapi dia bersama siapa disana.

' Sasuke.'

Keren sekali Sasu...eh apa-apaan dia kemari? ya ampun apakah ini bagian dari rencana Ino dan Karin bisa-bisanya Ino mengajak pacarnya melakukan ide gila, ya mengingat Sai kawan dekatnya Sasuke, Ino pasti melakukan apa saja.

" oi, jidat jangan bengong begitu, aku memang berencana kemari bersama Sai dan Sasu tapi mengajakmu juga, ya itung- itung _refreshing_."

Ternyata benar.

Seketika posisiku disamping Ino telah digantikan Sai, mereka bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan dengan ceria dan itu membuatku iri. Sementara aku berjalan dibelakang mereka bersama Sasuke, cih jarak kami jauh sekali ya ampun pemuda itu kembali bersikap dingin seperti biasa ada apa dengannya.

Ino dan Sai sudah jauh, tapi masih aku lihat mereka, saling merangkul, bertukar pandang, berbagi _Ice Cream_, dan tertawa lepas, sementara aku berjalan dengan jarak bersama Sasuke diantara kecanggungan.

' kenapa mereka bisa, saling tertawa, saling bercengkrama, sedangkan aku Cuma melihat saja kenapa aku mau-maunya ikut Ino.' Aku bergumam dan mengerucutkan bibir sambil tertunduk.

" Sakura, kau kenapa?"

" eh." Aku menoleh apakah tidak salah dengar Sasuke yang bicara

"Sakura-_chan_, daijobu desuka."

Yaampun apa benar _kami-sama_ dia memanggilku dengan _suffix chan_. Aku masih membatu rasa hangat menyerbu tubuhku aku lihat semburat merah dipipi Sasuke yang mulus.

" _gomen_, Sakura."

" ah." Mulutku menganga kenapa tiba-tiba dia minta maaf.

" _jaa Ikimasyo_." Sasuke menarik tanganku ke untuk berbalik kebelakang dia membawaku ke kedai tempat Sai dan Ino membeli _Ice Cream_.

" kau mau rasa apa?."

" _strawbery vanilla_."

"2 _strawbery vanilla_."

Tak lama kemudian _cone Ice Cream_ telah ada di tangan, kami pun keluar masih dengan rasa canggung aku memakan _Ice Cream_ku. Tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara.

" Sakura kau ingat malam tahun baru di _Mashion Hyuga_?."

" haha aku ingat." Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

" ya kau tau, teman-temanku menduga kita sudah berciuman, konyol sekali bukan."

Aku hanya mengganguk, ah aku pikir apa yang akan dia omongkan.

" saat aku bilang yang sebenarnya mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sungguh, mereka bilang aku ini payah membiarkan gadis secantik dirimu begitu saja."

" ahah _soudesuka_, Karin dan Ino juga bilang begitu."

Aku tertawa renyah mendengar cerita Sasuke tentangku, tak ku sangka dia ternyata menyenangkan, menit selanjutnya kami berbincang-bicang dan tak terasa _Ice Cream_ kami sudah habis

" Sakura." Dengan senyum Sasuke menawarkan padaku untuk saling bergandengan, langsung saja aku terima dengan senang hati."

" Sai bilang saat berkencan kau harus memperlakukan teman kencanmu dengan baik."

" ahaha kau ini, _ne _ayo pergi."

Hari sudah sore kami lanjutkan ke taman hiburan.

" kau mau foto."

" ayo."

Kami masuk kedalan mesin _Photobox_ dan bergaya dengan berbagai pose, dan saat jepretan terakhir aku beranikan diri menyamakan tinggi degan Sasuke dan mencium pipinya, sungguh dia sangat terkejut namun kembali tersenyum setelahnya.

Kami keluar dengan membawa beberapa lembar foto.

" ah disini kalian rupanya." Ino melambai ke arah kami.

" coba aku lihat." Ino mengambil foto di tanganku.

" ah lucu sekali." Ucapnya bersamaan dengan Sai.

" jam 9 tepat kita bertemu lagi disini."

Semenit kemudian ia kembalikan foto itu kepada kami dan berlalu pergi dengan lambaian tangan.

" _ne_, mau main."

" ayo aku ingin naik kincir raksasa."

Lampu warna-warni bersinar menambah kemeriahan, wah indah sekali. Kincir berputar pelan tapi pasti memamerkan keindahan malam dengan sorot lampu yang bersinar terang.

" Sasu-_kun_, tau tidak?, aku harus siap menghadapi ledekan Ino dan Karin, besok."

" hah, kenapa?."

" tentang hari ini, yaa itu pasti konyol sekali."

"hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat menerawang ke arah lain.

Ya ampun apakah aku salah bicara, wajahnya berubah datar lagi, Kami-sama sebegitunya.

" Saku-_chan_ kau senang?."

" emh tentu saja."

" ayo mencoba permainan lain." Kini sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya di jidatku. Aku pikir tadi dia akan marah.

" _jaa_."

Dengan penuh canda tawa kami bermain dalam wahana taman hiburan di temani kelip lampu, sungguh Sasuke ternyata orang yang menyenangkan.

...

...

...

" Saku ayo sedikit lagi."

" aaah aku capek." Dengan lemas aku meniti anak tangga menuju ke belakang bukit.

" ya ampun, cepat sedikit disini pemandangannya indah."

" hah~hah~ akhirnya sampai... waah indah sekali."

" benar kan indah."

" itu Ino dan Sai, mereka disini , ayo kesana."

" ayo."

"eh..." saat melihat pemandangan di depan air mataku tiba-tiba saja mengalir deras, aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi ini rasanya bercampur aduk.

" Saku, kenapa?." Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan Sasuke menarik tubuhku kehadapannya. Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi air mataku mengalir semakin deras, aku benci saat Sai dan Ino berciuman, mereka saling mencintai membuatku semakin iri.

" sudahlah jangan menangis" tiba-tiba Sasuke memelukku dengan erat dan mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke telah mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami, sentuhan lembut itu hinggap di bibirku, _Kami-Sama_ apakah ini mimpi Sasuke menciumku.

" Sakura aku mencintaimu, sungguh, maafkan aku jika ini terlambat." Dia berbisik lirih dan kembali menciumku, kali ini aku balas ciumannya dengan penuh haru gembira.

" aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, sangat cinta." Aku balas menatap kedua _onyx_nya kemudian kembali hanyut dalam pelukannya.

" terimakasih Sasuke."

" jika, kau ingin kau tinggal bilang saja." Akhirnya dia tersenyum jahil kearah ku membuatku merona.

_**END**_


End file.
